


lost at sea

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, лёгкий юмор, руссалки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Когда в их края в последний раз занесло человека, его съели. Было это, правда, не на веку Чонхо.





	lost at sea

– О, а вот и рыбка приплыла.

– Я тебя сейчас утоплю, пернатое, – шипит Чонхо угрожающе. Не то чтобы это возымело какой-либо эффект, конечно. Уён в ответ ржет, но перескакивает на скалу подальше. 

От воды его это, правда, не спасает – хвост у Чонхо большой, тяжелый, волны при замахе поднимает – любо-дорого смотреть. Уён визжит на грани ультразвука. Облитый с головы до ног, с прилипшими к телу перьями, он похож на мокрую курицу из курятника Хонджуна. Чонхо чувствует себя отмщенным. Хотя, конечно, ближайшее время всплывать надо с оглядкой – Уён за ответом не заржавеет. 

В последний раз он сбросил на Чонхо липучие водоросли, а эта дрянь не за просто так имеет такое название. Из волос их выпутывали в четыре руки, но всё равно пришлось ждать пока волосы отрастут, потому что у самых корней их можно было только обрезать. Чонхо до этого, правда, совершенно случайно (он изучал!) пролил Уёну человеческую краску и вместо благородно-серого Уён расхаживал с буро-оранжевой спиной (кто бы мог подумать, что краска так возьмётся на перьях).

– Кхм-кхм, – Сонхва приподнимается на локте, смотрит недовольно на Чонхо с Уёном.

– Прости, хён, – Чонхо правда не хотел.

– Уён, веди себя прилично, – качает головой Сонхва и ложиться обратно греться на солнышке.

Уён вскидывается возмущенно, но под взглядом снова приподнявшегося Сонхвы сдувается и поворачивается к солнцу боком. И к Чонхо спиной.

Вот ничему некоторых жизнь не учит, вздыхает Чонхо.

Он подплывает к скале Сонхвы, выбирается на выступ. Солнце сегодня хорошее, и правда понежиться хочется. 

– Усохнешь, – буркает Уён.

Чонхо на него только хвостом машет вяленько, поднятая волная Уёну даже до пальцев не достаёт.

Сан появляется неожиданно. Он пикирует с солнечной стороны, влетает в Уёна и вместе с ним валится в воду. Несколько мгновений вокруг них лишь шум потревоженной воды, а потом пространство над водной гладью взрывается хохотом и матами всплывшего Уёна, который ржущего Сана пытается притопить. 

Даже Сонхва, спрятав лицо в ладонях, подрагивает. Чонхо разбирает в его приглушенном шепоте «меня окружают идиоты» и «боже за что» и сам ржет громче. Сонхва всё равно их любит и не будь он таким ленивым, вполне бы полез к Уёну и Сану. И, может наконец согласился бы на спринт до кораллового рифа, а то один только он и морозится. 

– Это там Ёсан что ли? – Сан щурится на берег.

Уён даже топить его прекращает, тоже поворачиваясь к берегу (руки с шеи, впрочем, не убирает).

– И правда Ёсан.

Чонхо даже не пытается что-то разглядеть – это у пернатых зрение орлиное, а он если не в воде, не видит дальше собственного носа.

– Он там что… человека тащит? – Сонхва аж садится.

– Человека!?

И они все, не сговариваясь, стартуют в сторону берега. 

Когда Чонхо доплывает, Ёсан уже собачится с Сонхвой (ну вот что ему стоит участвовать в гонках, стало бы гораздо интереснее!), параллельно откачивая человека (реально человека!!!). Чонхо подплывает поближе, но из воды не высовывается – люди никогда не были к добру, а этого человека по идее даже съесть нельзя (зря Ёсан ему что ли по грудной клетке лупит). Не то чтобы Чонхо до этого хоть когда-то человеков видел, но старшие врать не будут. 

– Я за Хонджуном! – Уён, не останавливаясь с ними, летит в сторону леса.

Сан садится у головы человека, отскакивает немного, когда тот дёргается выкашлять воду из лёгких, наблюдает за этим с исследовательским интересом (как будто сам никогда так не блевал). Переводит задумчивый взгляд на горизонт, когда человек пытается поднятся. И спрашивает:

– Он откуда вообще, у нас же тихо было?

Все взгляды скрещиваются на Ёсане, тот сразу же строит непримиримую рожу.

– Спаси-, – хрипит человек, переворачиваясь. Но хрип его под конец срывается на сип, когда он фокусируется на недовольном Сонхве. Человек переводит дикий взгляд с него на Ёсана, на подплывшего к самому берегу Чонхо. Предпринимает попытку, скорее всего, ретироваться, но натыкается спиной о Сана и замирает.

– Не бойся, – улыбается Ёсан, даже руки ладонями вверх приподнимает. 

Сонхва рядом расплывается в оскале – он, может, и не сделает, а вот я очень даже. Человека пронимает.

– Не пугай его!

– Нахрена ты его притащил вообще!?

– Мне надо было бросить его умереть?!

– Да!

И они снова сцепляются.

– Они так долго будут, не обращай внимания, – говорит Сан. – Тебя как зовут?

Человек отползает от них всех немного в сторону. Смотрит с опасливым недоверием и спрашивает:

– Я умер?

Сонхва поворачивается на него, вздыхает.

– Вот вечно у них всех эта фраза, – глаза закатывает, и возвращается к пикировке с Ёсаном. 

Чонхо даже не пытается уловить по поводу чего она – за человека они друг другу уже трижды всё высказали.

– Нет, ты не умер, – с лёгкой улыбкой терпеливо поясняет Сан. – Вот он, – указывает пальцем а Ёсана, – спас тебя, я так понимаю, из кораблекрушения. Так как тебя зовут?

– Юно…

– Я Сан, это Чонхо. Вон те двое Сонхва и Ёсан, Ёсан тот что тебя спас.

Юно кивает, мол понял-принял-обработал, смотрит на них уже с интересом, хотя опаска из взгляда никуда не девается.

– Сюда! – голос Уёна не узнать невозможно.

– А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и закрой глаза.

– А ещё лучше притворись мёртвым, – решает подсказать Чонхо, заметив с Уёном и Хонджуном Минги.

Минги это сложно. Всегда. И если Минги вдруг заинтересуется человеком, обратно Ёсан его уже не отобьёт (Сонхва мог бы, но Сонхва от человека не в восторге и скорее делай с ним что хочешь, хоть суп вари).

Юно смотрит на них непонимающе и момент свой теряет.

– Твою мать, реально человек! – Хонджун быстро запрыгивает явно восторженно возбуждённому Минги за спину (ну всё, человека они больше не увидят).

Юно поворачивается на звук голоса, но Сан мягко разворачивает его обратно. Чонхо растягивает губы в улыбке, перехватывая взгляд Юно, и думает, заговорить или нет, и если да, то о чем. 

Юно было бы неплохо предупредить, что встречу лицом к лицу с Хонджуном он вряд ли переживёт. У людей, кажется, даже сказки есть на тему: про горгону, которая всех в камень обращает или как-то так. 

Но не добившись никакой реакции на свою пантомиму, Чонхо решает, что пока не надо – ни взгляд, ни выражение лица Юно не свидетельствуют о его готовности к какой-либо коммуникации. Наверно, осьминог-Минги для человеческой психики уже слишком. Чонхо фыркает, хлопнув хвостом по воде. Как будто пернато-чешуйчатых их Юно было недостаточно.


End file.
